Список работ TYPE-MOON
Ниже представлены работы TYPE-MOON. Аниме * Canaan * Carnival Phantasm * Fate/Apocrypha * Fate/Extra Last Encore * Fate/Grand Order -First Order- (часовой спецвыпуск) * Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA (ТВ-сериал и фильм) * Fate/Prototype * Fate/stay night (сериал) * Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (фильм) и (сериал) *Fate/stay night Heaven's Feel (трилогия) * Fate/Zero * Girls' Work * Kara no Kyoukai * Tsukihime * Сегодняшнее меню семьи Эмия Drama CDs * All Around Type-Moon * Fate/Extra Sound Drama * Fate/Prototype * Fate/Zero Sound Drama * Tsuki no Sango Манга Официальная * All Around Type-Moon - Ahnenerbe no Nichijou * Canaan * Fate/Apocrypha * Clockwick canaan-vail * Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail * Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA * Fate/school life * Fate/stay night * Fate/stay night — Heaven's Feel * Fate/strange fake * Fate/Zero * Kara no Kyoukai * Lord El-Melloi II Case Files * Melty Blood * Take Moon * Tsukihime Антологии * Fate/stay night Comic Battle Material books Основная статья: Список дополнительных материалов TYPE-MOON * Character Material * Fate/complete material * Fate/side material * Plus Period * TYPE-MOON Ace Новеллы * DDD * Fate/Apocrypha * Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA * Fate/Prototype (расширенный сценарий) * Fate/strange fake * Fire Girl * Kara no Kyoukai * Notes * Red Dragon (Проект не TYPE-MOON, но к нему приложил руку Насу Киноко) * Prelude * Talk. Видеоигры * Fate/Apocrypha (отменён) * Fate/Extella ( , , и ) * Fate/Extra (на ) * Fate/Extra CCC (на ) * Fate/Grand Order ( и ) * Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA ( ) * Fate/stay night Réalta Nua (на и )) * Fate/tiger colosseum (на ) * Fate/tiger colosseum Upper (на ) * Fate/unlimited codes (на аркадных автоматах и ) * Fate/unlimited codes Portable (на ) * Melty Blood Act Cadenza (на аркадных автоматах) * Melty Blood Actress Again (на аркадных автоматах и ) Визуальные новеллы * Fate/hollow ataraxia * Fate/stay night * Kagetsu Tohya * Mahou Tsukai no Yoru * Melty Blood (Re-ACT • Act Cadenza • Actress Again) * Tsukihime * Tsukihime PLUS-DISC TYPE-MOON в других работах 428: In a Blockaded Shibuya |428 〜封鎖された渋谷で〜|Yonniihachi: Fūsa Sareta Shibuya de}} — игра для Wii, сценарий для которой написали Насу Киноко и Такеучи Такаши, поставившее условие, что дизайн персонажей будет соответствующий. Позже компания объявила, что сценарий будет адаптирован под аниме-сериал Canaan. Arad Senki thumb|Реклама Arad Senki |アラド戦記|Arado Senki|War Records of Arad|Военные Хроники Арада}} — сетевая игра, похожая на классический 2D side-scrolling слэшер. Играть можно за различных Слуг и Мастеров из Fate/Zero. Также есть внутриигровые животные, связанные с серией, и специальный костюм Сэйбер, меняющий голос персонажа. Chevalier Saga Tactics TacticsxExtra.jpg|Chevalier Saga Tactics X Fate/EXTRA Chevalier Saga Tactics Archer 01.jpg Chevalier Saga Tactics Caster 01.jpg Chevalier Saga Tactics Saber 01.jpg Chevalier Saga Tactics Archer 02.jpg Chevalier Saga Tactics Caster 02.jpg Chevalier Saga Tactics Saber 02.jpg — браузерная стратегия, получившее своё название от игровой компании . Второе название — «'Chevalier Saga Tactics X Fate/EXTRA'». В качестве играбельных персонажей представлены Сэйбер, Кастер и Арчер из Fate/Extra.Персонажи Fate/Extra, появляющиеся в Chevalier Saga Tactics от Imageepoch Divine Gate thumb|Divine Gate Divine Gate — это стратегическая игра с участием в качестве юнитов следующих персонажей: Сэйбер/Героическая Душа Меча: Сэйбер, Арчер/Героическая Душа Лука: Арчер, Король Героев: Гильгамеш, Берсеркер, и Героическая Душа Заклинаний и Колдовства: Кастер.Персонажи Fate/stay night, появляющиеся в Divine Gate Fantasy Earth: Zero thumb|Сопутствующие товары Fate/Zero Fantasy Earth: Zero — , в которой часто встречаются дизайн персонажей, брони и оружия из других серий. Тема Fate/Zero была добавлена в 2011, позволившая игрокам крутить рулетку Fate, которая награждает их предметами. Набор брони включает в себя: броню Сэйбер, платья и костюмы Гильгамеша, Лансера, Райдера, Берсеркера, Солы-Ю Нуада-Ре София-Ри и Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн. Добавлены лица Сэйбер и Лансера. Новое оружие: Гэй Дирг, Rider’s Sword of the Kupriotes, Книга Заклинаний Прелати, Эа, Арондайт и Экскалибур.Совместная работа Fate/Zero X Square Enix Lord of Vermillion Re: II — аркадная коллекционная карточная игра, выпущенная компанией . В Lord of Vermillion Re: II среди других персонажей в качестве карт встречаются Аозаки Аоко и Куонджи Алиса из Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Lord of Vermillion Re II Alice.jpg| Lord of Vermillion Re II Aoko.jpg| Lord of Vermillion III Lord of Vermilion III появляются Аозаки Аоко и Куонджи Алиса из Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Также представлены персонажи из Fate/stay night [Unlimited Blade Works], как например Арчер, Гильгамеш, Рин и Сэйбер.Lord of Vermillion III × Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works collaboration LoV III Alice.jpg|Карта Алисы в Lord of Vermillion III, автор Кояма Хироказу. LoV III Aoko.jpg|Карта Аоко в Lord of Vermillion III, автор Кояма Хироказу. LoV III Archer.jpg|Карта Арчера в Lord of Vermillion III, автор Ufotable. LoV III Rin.jpg|Карта Рин в Lord of Vermillion III, автор Ufotable. 『ロード オブ ヴァーミリオンIII Twin Lance ver3.2R』蒼崎青子プレイ動画 | 『ロード オブ ヴァーミリオンIII Twin Lance ver3.2R』久遠寺有珠プレイ動画 | Monster Hunter Frontier G В Monster Hunter Frontier G представлена совместная работа, названная 「Fate/stay night」×「MHF-Ｇ」. О первой части сотрудничества было объявлено 5 апреля 2013. Она добавляет в игру используемые доспехи и оружие Сэйбер и Арчера. * Экскалибур: Меч Обещанной Победы (約束された勝利の剣) (Великий Меч) * Калибурн: Золотой Меч Победоносца (勝利すべき黄金の剣) (Длинный Меч) * Каншо и Бакуя: Ган Янг и Мо Йе (干将・莫耶) (Двойные Мечи) * Проекция: Фальшивый Спиральный Меч (投影・偽螺旋剣) (Лук). MHFG Fate 1920.jpg|「Fate/stay night」×「MHF-Ｇ」 MHF-Ｇ「Fate stay night」×「MHF-Ｇ」コラボ Fate/stay night x MHFG Part 2 О второй части сотрудничества было объявлено 13 ноября 2013 года. В представленной работе содержались Комплекты брони стилизованные под Гильгамеша и Райдер, и следующие оружия: * Эа (乖離剣エア) (Gunlance) * Эа: Меч Разрыва (Чёрный) (乖離剣エア【黒】) (Gunlance) * Безымянный Клинок (無銘・短剣) (Двойные Мечи) * Безымянный Клинок (Чёрный) (無銘・短剣【黒】) (Двойные Мечи) MHFG2.png|「Fate/stay night」×「MHF-Ｇ」 MHF-Ｇ「Fate stay night」×「MHF-Ｇ」コラボレーション第2弾 Fate/stay night x MHFG Part 3 О третьей части этой совестной работы было объявлено 15-го апреля 2015 года. В ней представлены Тосака Рин и Лансер: *Меч Азота (アゾット剣) *Гэй Болг (ゲイ・ボルク) MHFG Fate Lancer Rin.png| MHF-Ｇ『Fate stay night UBW 』×『MHF-G』 コラボムービー| Nendoroid Generation thumb|Сэйбер — RPG для PSP, в центре которой — фигурки . Это кроссоверная игра с персонажами из Fate/stay night, , , , , , и . Персонажи из Fate включают в себя: Сэйбер, Тосаку Рин, Мато Сакуру, Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн и Райдер. Nendoroid Generation ~ Skills Exhibition~ Nendoroid Generation PSP Opening| Nendoroid Generation Op (Anata ni FIT) File:PSP ねんどろいどじぇねれ～しょん PV1&2 Nitro+ Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel thumb|Обзор Сэйбер - файтинг, разработанный компанией и выпущенная EXAMU. Сэйбер участвует в качестве играбельного персонажа. Nitro Royale: Heroines Duel thumb|Описание Сэйбер Nitro Royale: Heroines Duel (ニトロ+ロワイヤル -ヒロインズデュエル) — файтинг, выпущенный компанией . В игре присутствуют различные персонажи из визуальных новелл Nitroplus, таких как и . Благодаря сотрудничеству с TYPE-MOON по Fate/Zero, Сэйбер выступает в качестве неиграбельного босса. Phantasy Star Online 2 PSO2 - Archer-Costume.jpg| PSO2 - Fake-Spiral-Sword.jpg| PSO2 - Gilgamesh-Armor.jpg| PSO2 - Ea-Sword-of-Rupture.jpg| PSO2 - Kaleid-Ruby.jpg| PSO2 - Kaleid-Magical-Ruby.jpg| PSO2 - Rin Costume.jpg| PSO2 - Jeweled-Sword-of-Zelretch.jpg| PSO2 - Saber-Costume.jpg| PSO2 - Sword-of-Promised-Victory.jpg| PSO2 - Red-Rum-Paint.jpg| PSO2 - Tawrich-and-Zarich.jpg| Bazett-Suit-F.jpg| PSO2 - Fragarch.png| PSO2 - Caren-Saint-Robe.jpg| PSO2 - Akahara-Reisou-Kuro.jpg| PSO2 - Kanshou-and-Bakuya-kaleid-liner.jpg| PSO2 - Alter-Gothic-Dress.jpg| PSO2 - Excalibur-Morgan.jpg PSO2 - Prisma-Illya-Poster-A.jpg.jpg| PSO2 - Prisma-Illya-Poster-B.jpg| — игра, выпущенная для Microsoft Windows и PlayStation Vita. В Phantasy Star Online 2 при сотрудничестве с Type-Moon были добавлены: Костюмы, оружие и озвучка персонажей из сериалов Fate/stay night и Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA. Появились 27 ноября, 2013. *Арчер в костюме и с (Bullet Bow). *Гильгамеш в и с (Меч). *Илия в костюме , причёской и с (Жезл). *Тосака Рин в костюме , причёской и с (Gunslash и Жезл). *Сэйбер в , причёской и с (Меч и Катана). “Materialize Vision” is an AC Scratch containing costumes, weapon camos, and hairstyles from Fate/hollow ataraxia и Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA 2wei!. This scratch will also feature voice tickets of characters from the series. It will be released in 2015. *Эвенджер в костюме и . *Базетт в костюме и . *Карен в костюме и . *Куро в костюме и . *Тёмная Сэйбер в костюме и . 「海底に煌めく光彩」紹介ムービーPart2 | 「アークス共闘祭2015」紹介ムービーPart2 | Phantasy Star Portable 2 Knightkingarmor.jpg|Knight-King Armor Knightkingarmorvariation.jpg|Различная расцветка ExcaliburPSP2.jpg|Экскалибур Akahara_Reisou.jpg|Akahara Reisou Kanshou-and-bakuyaPSP2.jpg|Каншо и Бакуя King-of-Heroes-Armor.jpg|King of Heroes Armor King-of-Heroes-Armor-Color-Variation.jpg|Различная расцветка Sword-of-Rupture.jpg|Эа Absolute-Layer.jpg|Absolute Layer Absolute-Layer-Color-Variation.jpg|Различная расцветка Jeweled-Sword-of-Zelretch.jpg|Самоцветный Меч Зелретча PSP2.jpg|Игровой скриншот PSP2 ingame1.jpg|Игровой скриншот PSP2 ingame2.jpg|Игровой скриншот и Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity — Action RPG на PSP. В нём в качестве загружаемого контента присутствуют броня и оружие из Fate/stay night. Первыми были добавлены Knight-King Armor (騎士王の甲冑) и Экскалибур Сэйбер и Akahara Reisou(赤原礼装) и Каншо и Бакуя Арчера.Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity Has a Danmaku Weapon Infinity включает King of Heroes Armor(英雄王の鎧) и Эа (в качестве 50 % Lightning Sword) Гильгамеша и одежду Absolute Layer (アブソリュートレイヤー)Тосаки Рин и Самоцветный Меч Зелретча (в качестве 50 % Light Saber).Fate/Stay Night X Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity Red Dragon thumb|Red Dragon 最前線『レッドドラゴン』CM| 最前線『レッドドラゴン』プロモーションビデオ| Chaos Dragon — аниме-адаптация Red Dragon. Аниме вышло в июля 2015 года. 『ケイオスドラゴン』 プロジェクト始動PV| 『ケイオスドラゴン』 AJ2015PV| 『ケイオスドラゴン』 マチアソビPV | Record of Lodoss War thumb|Постер кроссовера Record of Lodoss War и Fate/stay night Такеучи Такаши помог отпраздновать 25-летие романов и 30-летие Comptiq, иллюстрированным плакатом включённым в 30-й юбилейный выпуск журнала. На плакате изображены Сэйбер и , шаманка эльфийка из сериала. Иллюстрация была впервые представлен в качестве плаката 3мX3 м в Акихабара 28 октября 2013 года, а также более мелкие изображения. Такеучи, предположительно, большой поклонник серии, был вполне доволен просьбой редакционного отдела Comptiq сделать данную иллюстрация.Сэйбер из Fate и Дидлит из Record of Lodoss War объединяются в новом магическом сотрудничестве Twinkle Crusaders Starlit Brave thumb|Калейдо-Руби и Сэйбер Twinkle Crusaders Starlit Brave (ティンクル☆くるせいだーす Starlit Brave) и Twinkle Crusaders Starlit Brave Xtream!! (ティンクル☆くるせいだーす Starlit Brave Xtream!!) — ответвления , в которых в качестве эпизодических персонажей появляются Девочки-Волшебницы из различных франшиз. Тосака Рин, в качестве Калейдо-Руби, и миниатюрная версия Сэйбер является играбельными персонажами UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Ss elt00.jpg|''UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH'' — Эльтнам vs Орл Ss elt01.jpg|''UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH'' — Эльтнам vs Линн Ss elt02.jpg|''UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH'' — Эльтнам vs Кармин Ss elt03.jpg|''UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH'' — Эльтнам vs Сет UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH (アンダーナイト インヴァース) — файтинг, разработанный компанией French Bread, создателями серии игр Melty Blood. Сион Эльтнем Атласия, главная героиня Melty Blood, появляется в качестве игрового персонажа. Weiß Schwarz thumb|Карты Fate/Zero на английском |ヴァイスシュヴァルツ|Vaisu Shuvarutsu}} — , созданная компанией . Игра разделена на сторону Weiß и сторону Schwarz, белые и чёрные соответственно. Weiß в основном содержит аниме-сериалы, тогда как Schwarz — преимущественно визуальные новеллы, японские RPG и тому подобное. Наборы карт от TYPE-MOON включают в себя Fate/stay night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, and Melty Blood. With the hunting thumb — ролевая игра для мобильных устройств, разработанная компанией Game Pot для . В ней представлены Слуги из Fate/Zero. World Conquest Zvezda Plot thumb|Веб-страница TYPE-MOON «завоёвана». аниме-сериал, сценарий к которому написал Хошизора Метео от лица TYPE-MOON. В рамкам рекламной компании, представляющей как персонажи «завоёвывают» веб-сайты, официальный сайт TYPE-MOON вывесил огромный баннер со словами «завоёвано» и несколькими главными персонажами со ссылкой на главный сайт этой «кампании».World Conquest Zvezda Plot Завоёвывает Сайт Type-Moon, Вторжение Начинается Valhalla Knights 3 VK3Saber.png|Сэйбер Невеста Caster Valhalla.png|Кастер Готик-лолита — компьютерная ролевая игра для . В ней представлен наряд Сэйбер — Сэйбер Невеста, и Кастер — Готик-лолиты, в качестве свободно распространяемых DLC-костюмов. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт Chaos Dragon (яп.) * Официальный сайт Chevalier Saga Tactics *Lord of Vermillion II × Mahou Tsukai no Yoru официальный сайт (яп.) *Lord of Vermillion III × Mahou Tsukai no Yoru официальный сайт (яп.) *Monster Hunter Frontier G - 「Fate/stay night」×「MHF-Ｇ」 официальный сайт (яп.) *Monster Hunter Frontier G - 「Fate/stay night Blade Works」×「MHF-Ｇ」официальный сайт (яп.) *Nitro+ Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel официальный сайт (яп.) *UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH официальный сайт (яп.) *World Conquest Zvezda Plot Официальный сайт (яп.) en:List of TYPE-MOON media Категория:Продукция TYPE-MOON